darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Nova and Slippy Spar
Back to 2011 Logs Nova Black Slipstream Skywarp The acid rain having reduced all opportunities to fly to the bare minimum, Skywarp is really, really, really slagging bored. Everyone who can be (more or less) safely pranked has been pranked, and after the third round of death threats from Starscream, he decided that shooting targets in the hall of arms was mildly preferable to another fight, I mean spar, with his trineleader. (Especially since it would require listening to a lot more screeching, whether or not he won.) He slaps the target control console idly, launching another round of small, flighty targets, raising his arm to fire the laser rifle mounted on his shoulder before they've been present more than a klik..... Slipstream walks into the drill hall, magenta optics scanning the length and breadth of it to see how busy it may be. With the acid rains, many have turned to coming here. Her wings shift slightly behind her, fingers idly toying with her lariat. Nova Black steps into the drill hall after Slipstream. She's one of the many who've been twitchy for a while given the rains. And when she feels twitchy, it generally means she could use something to shoot. Besides, Slipstream is here too... and Nova knows she needs to talk to her. She's spent days thinking over her friend's offer, and sooner or later she needs to give her answer. And shooting things might help her figure out how to give it without looking like too much of a fool. Slipstream glances over her shoulder and smiles toward the other femme, "Just the seeker I hoped would be here. We should do some sparring, perhaps hand to hand land based combat to practice it. After all sometimes those grounders get in a lucky shot." she notes. Nova Black vents a slight sigh of relief. Yep, fighting's easier than talking. And Slippy herself just gave her an excuse. "Sounds good to me." Slipstream inclines her head and puts her lariat and lance in a storage area. "No going easy on each other. Have to treat this like we were fighting an enemy soldier." she states, then gestures toward a empty spot. "Shall we get started?" Nova Black's optics flash as she steps into the empty area and drops into a fighting stance. "No going easy, fine with me. But let me know if there *are* any rules. Otherwise I might just break 'em." She huffs, thinking of Thundercracker's hissy fit some time ago. Slipstream chuckles softly, shifting into a stance with wings back. "Rules are easy enough. No trickery. No weapons. It's strictly the use of one's body against the opponent." then a gesture toward the other femme with her fingers, "So bring it on Nova. Let's see what you got." An invite to take the first attack. Nova Black circles a few times, watching Slipstream, trying to get a feel for how the other Seeker moves. And hoping to lull Slipstream into uncertainty about when exactly she'll attack. Then, with a loud yell, she launches herself at Slipstream, kicking out at the other Seeker's chestplate. Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(her dexterity) against Slipstream's agility. Nova Black's roll succeeds! Whether or not Slipstream allowed that kick to connect, the result is still the same. She staggers back a couple steps and smirks, "Not bad." Flexing her weight onto one foot then simultaneously tilts herself as she whirls around, doing a rather nice roundhouse kick that she aims at the other femme's shoulder area. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(her dexterity) against Nova Black's agility . Slipstream's roll succeeds! Skywarp pauses in his shooting at the end of a series to glance around, noticing Slippy and Nova sparring. He walks over to watch. Nova Black grunts as Slipstream's kick hits her in the shoulder. The pain flares through her sensornet and with it comes the euphoric feeling she always gets when she fights. Not wanting to allow anything to distract her from the fight, she spares her friend only a small smile before throwing a punch toward Slipstream's faceplates. But that first jab is only bait, and she puts most of her energy into aiming her other fist at whatever area her friend might leave uncovered while moving to protect her head. Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(her dexterity) against Slipstream's agility. Nova Black's roll succeeds! Slipstream finishes coming out of that kick, and turns back into the faked jab from Nova, she shifts away to evade it which exposes the side of her canopy to the impact of the other femme's fist. Whether it hurt or not doesn't show on Slippy's face plates as she lashes out with an open hand. Quite intent driving the heel into something painful. Thankfully for them both it's just a sim or they'd be talking to the medics after this was over! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(her dexterity) against Nova Black's agility . Slipstream's roll fails! Skywarp folds his arms and leans against the wall near the two femmes to watch. "Nice try, Slippy." He snickers. Hissing, Nova twists to avoid the heel of Slipstream's palm, which slams forcefully into the empty space where her face was a moment ago. That was a close one. She considers for a moment what she should do next; that blow to the shoulder *hurt*, and if the only punches she throws with that arm are fakes like the last one was, Slipstream will soon figure that out. Then she hears a familiar voice, interjecting commentary on their match. "Shut *up*, Skywarp," she snarls, hopefully too quietly for their onlooker to hear. He does outrank her, after all. She takes a moment to re-focus her attention on her opponent and aims a kick at the cabling in Slipstream's side. Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(her dexterity) against Slipstream's agility. Nova Black's roll fails! Slipstream's wings quirk a bit at that remark from Skywarp. Figures he'd show up and watch them spar. Ignoring him, she focuses upon Nova. She seeks that kick coming and ducks fully away from it so it hits nothing. Literally dropping down onto all fours, then shifting her weight quickly she attempts to sweep the other femme's legs out from under her with a sweep kick. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(her dexterity) against Nova Black's agility . Slipstream's roll succeeds! Nova Black falls to the floor of the drill hall with a loud metallic clang. Ignoring the shock of impact flaring through her sensornet, she leaps back to her feet and lunges for Slipstream again with a yell, her fists flying. Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(her dexterity) against Slipstream's agility. Nova Black's roll succeeds! "Ooooh, look out!," Skywarp actually laughs. Does he not have anything better to do than play turbopeanut gallery? Apparently not... Slipstream didn't quite come up out of her crouch as those fists impact.. right into her back near the wings. Her wings were parrallel to each other, thankfully, but still that hurt. She takes a moment and whispers lowly, "Tackle slagger on Starscream." A smirk to the other femme as she rises up out of her crouch and backs off a bit. Waiting for Nova to get up. Nova Black keeps her optics carefully focused on Slipstream and circles, but makes no move to attack. Her threatening display is just that. A display, intended to keep Skywarp from realizing the femmes' intentions. Nova does, however, give Slipstream a cruel little smirk -- again, a gesture that Skywarp is supposed to think is aimed for her opponent, but that Slipstream should realize counts as a "Yes" to what she's proposing. Slipstream sneers back, waiting for just the right moment. She fakes an attack then stops cold, "Look it's Starscream." she states loudly that Skywarp should hear it. A nod to Nova, then turning she charges toward the mech intent on tackling him should he divert his attention. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(her dexterity) against Skywarp's agility . Slipstream's roll succeeds! Hearing Slipstream's cry, Nova Black rushes toward Skywarp as well, also intent on tackling him. Beating on her new best friend is great, but there's nothing like attacking someone who's been annoying enough to actually deserve it. Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(her dexterity) against Skywarp's agility. Nova Black's roll succeeds! Skywarp , of course, looks, and is promptly tackled. "Oof- what the slag, Slippy?!!" He goes down HARD, with a clatter of wings and armor hiting the metal tiles of the area outside the sparring ring rather than the sanded, textured surface within it. "Geroff!" He tries to get one arm free to offer a backhanded swat at whatever part of her is most accessible. Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls 4+(his dexterity) against Slipstream's agility . Skywarp's roll succeeds! Slipstream takes the backhand in stride, moving to snag the mech's one arm to pin it to his side. She trusts Nova to do a similar thing, or at least make him wish he didn't mock them both so openly. "Look out yourself." she hisses softly at him. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(her strength) against Skywarp's strength . Slipstream's roll succeeds! Nova Black grabs at Skywarp's other arm, intent on pinning it as well. "What the slag?" she mocks. "Think the question is 'why the slag did you make all that noise and distract and interrupt us?'" Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(her strength) against Skywarp's strength. Nova Black's roll succeeds! Skywarp struggles to break free with a growlling rev of his turbines. "You didn't mind it so much when it was ME getting distracted," he snarls. Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls his strength against Nova Black's strength . Skywarp's roll succeeds! Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls his strength against Slipstream's strength . Skywarp's roll succeeds! Slipstream gets pushed away from the mech and smirks at him, "Gee you'd think he'd get into two femmes all over him." she mocks at him. "What's a matter Skywarp, can't take what you dish out?" Nova Black grunts as the other black Seeker shoves her aside. Then she laughs. "What he dishes out? It's not that tough to win a sparring match against him. You just have to distract him." She twitches her wings. "But I think you figured that one out for yourself, Slippy." Skywarp gets to his feet with a huff. "I just don't like grounder... leftovers, Slipstream." He sneers. "As for you, Nova... you want that rematch, or not?" Slipstream's optics narrow at Skywarp. Then she unleashes a snark back, "At least the grounder knew what to do with me. Unlike your trine mate." Oh yes, she went THERE folks! Skywarp 's optics narrow. "At least I /have/ a trine." Nova Black's engines rev. She isn't about to openly defend the honor of all grounders, no, but... a few she's known are far less disgusting than Skywarp's being at the moment. "Rematch nothing. You lay off Slippy or I frag up your vocalizer so bad it takes Robustus two weeks to repair." Slipstream flicks her wings back into alignment and points her finger at the mech, "At least I have better sense than pick an idiot to be in my trine." "What are you talking about? You don't /have/ a trine." Skywarp retorts. "Maybe she does," Nova Black says, uncharacteristically quietly. Slipstream snorts, she turns away from the mech. "Let's call our match a draw and get something at the Tina." she offers to the other femme. "Wait, what are you talking about?" Skywarp says. "You have a trine now? When did that happen!" Nova Black's wings twitch. "Yeah," she says. "Sounds good. I sure don't want to hear any more of his slag." She gives Skywarp a little smirk. "And here I thought Starscream told you everything. Go ask him, if you really want to know." "He' all busy with this stupid slagging acid rain slag," Skywarp says. "WHen did- what- who's your third?" Slipstream isn't about to tell the mech a thing about her plans or asperations. "Yes let's go." she agrees. Slipstream adds, "Besides I doubt his trine leader knows." Nova Black snickers. "Too busy torquing off Lord Megatron to notice what's going on right under his nosecone? Sounds about right." "Aww, c'mon femmes, I just wanna know-" Skywarp wheedles. "What's it going to hurt if you tell me?" Slipstream knows they have him now. "Oh so true. You could stroke his wings all flirtaciously like and he'd be so into his science he'd totally miss it." she notes. Skywarp trails after the femmes as they head towards the door. "He's the Air Commander, if you were really part of a trine, he'd already know about it." Slipstream's flexes her wings a bit at that. "Maybe he didn't trust you with that information then." she offers back. "WHAT? No, he totally trusts me!" The shriek is, honestly, almost worthy of the Air Commander's normal screechy standards. Slipstream smirks at him, then notes. "You are too easy to annoy Skywarp. Now you know how it feels." she notes, then out the door she goes. Nova Black shakes her head at both Slipstream and Skywarp as she follows the other femme out. How exactly is it that Skywarp can turn any issue at all into something to bicker over? "Must come from being in Starscream's trine," she mutters as she goes. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Slipstream's LogsCategory:Nova Black's LogsCategory:Skywarp's Logs